The Basis of Sentimentality
by XxBrendaMichelexX
Summary: *SEQUEL TO LOKI'S WEAKNESS* Now that the war has been won, Loki and Emmeline have a child to take care of and protect. Taking her to Midgard seems like a responsible idea. But...something evil has corrupted S.H.I.E.L.D. And that evil makes it very clear that the war is not over yet. Will Loki and Emmeline manage to save the world again, and their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: Hi! (WARNING: This is the sequel to Loki's Weakness, and if you haven't read that, then you should probably read that first or you won't understand what the heck is going on.) Yay the sequel is here! I am SO SORRY it took so long. Honestly I'm still not all plot-developed, and that means longer periods between updates. :( Sorry, but I have school, not to mention the other two fanfics I'm still writing. However, I will do my very best and please PLEASE tell me what you think! Enjoy!)**

**Oh and also, if any of you would like to visit my website/blog, PM me and I will send you the link/name (cuz we can't put links on here) And feel free to follow me on twitter! (that will also be in the PM if you ask for it) :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Loki woke up to the sound of Emmeline screaming. The shrill, frightened noise made him sit up quickly, looking behind him in the direction of the washroom. This was unusual. Usually if Loki woke up like this it was to the sound of her vomiting; and that had stopped long ago. He used to panic, but Emmeline had explained to him that it was normal for mortal women to be sick in the morning when they were with child. But now was different. She wasn't vomiting; she was screaming. Loki jumped out of bed and ran into the washroom to find Emmeline staring at the floor with a look of horror. Below her was a puddle of clear liquid, blood mixed into it. Loki looked up at her the same time she looked at him.

"Loki…" she said. "I think my water just broke."

The next thing he knew, Loki was running down the halls of the palace with Emmeline in his arms, screaming. The sound of her turned the heads of many guards and other visitors to the palace, but Loki paid them no attention as he ran past them.

"ODIN!" he yelled. "THOR!"

Loki was panicking. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it wasn't beating at all. He had no idea what to do. He'd had no experience whatsoever with childbirth. He had never even seen a woman give birth, so he was only hoping that what was happening to Emmeline was natural. She was starting to sweat, and Loki desperately hoped the baby didn't come out while he was carrying her. Then he would probably drop it, and it would be his first failure as a father forever.

Just when Loki was about to start crying, Thor and Odin ran to him in the hall. They didn't need to ask what was going on; it was obvious.

"Get her to the healing room," ordered Odin. They all ran to the opposite side of the palace to the healing room.

"Loki, make it STOP!" Emmeline yelled, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"I wish I could dear one," Loki said, wishing more than anything that he could take away her pain. He set her on a healing table and Odin left to get an Asgardian nurse.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Thor. Loki raked a hand through his hair in nervousness.

"I woke up to it," he replied quickly, not able to focus on Thor. He looked at Emmeline writhing on the healing table and closed his eyes tightly. Thor grabbed his shoulders.

"Brother, are you alright?" Loki opened his eyes and widened them at Thor.

"No Thor, I am most certainly not alright! I don't know what to do! What can I do for her, how do I get it out? She asked me to make it stop, but I don't' know how! What if it hates me, what if I drop it, what if it dies, what if it turns out like me?!" Loki started pacing back and forth, thinking of all the terrible things that could happen. "I'm not ready to be a father! Do you hear me Thor, I'm not ready! Idon'tknowwhatI'mdoingwhatdoIdoAAAAGHGGHHGHGHAAHHH!" Thor suddenly lifted Loki up by his collar.

"LOKI, calm down," he said. "Do not panic brother. Breathe deeply." Loki took a deep breath and Thor dropped him. Another gut-wrenching cry came from Emmeline and Odin walked in with several nurses. They rushed to Emmeline and Loki pushed them aside and knelt down by her table. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Loki I can't do it! I can't do it! Remember all those times I said I could do it?" Emmeline suddenly cringed and yelled, and turned back to him with the nurses telling her to 'keep breathing'. "Well I lied! This is so much harder than saving the world!" Loki took her hand and let her squeeze it.

"Emmeline, you can do it darling. Just do what the nurses tell you to do, and it will be over."

"Where's the big shot?! The big numbing shot? I thought I wouldn't want it, but I do, I need it NOW!"

"…I think that may be a Midgardian invention, love," Loki said. Emmeline widened her eyes at him.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT?! I HAVE TO DO THIS BY MYSELF?! I CAN'T HAVE THIS BABY HERE; I NEED TO GET TO A REAL HOSPITAL! LOKI I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"No, no you're not! I am here with you, alright? Just look at me and focus on me, and everything will be alright. I promise." Emmeline nodded, the frightened look still on her face.

As her "contractions"—or whatever the nurses called them—got closer together, Loki noticed Emmeline losing control of her powers. Soon, everyone in the room could feel what she was feeling; the aura of her fear and strain was all about the atmosphere. She was projecting it subconsciously with the Space gem; filling every area within her sight with her emotions and hormones. Loki struggled to keep his composure.

She also became very hot; like she did when Loki carried her to Asgard after she had been stabbed by a Chitauri soldier. She was burning his hand. He did not want to trouble her during her labor, so he kept silent and kept hold of her hand; sweating and smelling his burnt flesh. To his surprise, Emmeline let go and instead grasped the table below her.

"Sorry Loki!" she managed to yell. Loki quickly grabbed a washcloth and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"It's alright darling; it's alright," he said soothingly. "I'm here."

Emmeline was in labor for seven hours. Loki refused to leave her side, and tried his best to talk her through it. There was so much blood. There was so much blood that Loki became afraid for her; but the nurses said that it was normal. Odin left the room long ago; he did not want to invade Emmeline's privacy. Loki also thought it reminded him of Frigga. But Thor stayed. He helped Loki coach Emmeline as well, and kept Loki's own sanity in check. Thor reassured him when he became afraid.

Loki thought, ever since Thor had come back to life; they had been closer. It was almost like old times. Loki didn't hate his brother as much as he used to.

Eventually, one of the nurses called Loki and Thor over to her.

"The baby is coming!" she said. "I can see its head!"

Loki could see the head too, or what the nurse said was the head. Maybe that wasn't even the head; he didn't know. Loki had no idea what he was looking at. It looked painful though; that was for sure. As Loki and Thor watched the nurses pull the baby out, their faces turned completely white. Even Thor's.

"…I didn't know this is what women had to do…" said Thor, not looking away.

"I have a whole new respect for them," Loki replied.

After many hideously long minutes of pushing and pulling, the baby finally came out, with one final scream from Emmeline. The nurse held the small child in her arms; and sure enough, it was a girl. The nurse brought the baby girl to Loki, and he looked down at her. She was so tiny, but the first thing Loki noticed about her was that she had big, bright emerald-green eyes, just like his. And she had a small tuft of red hair on her head, just like Emmeline.

Loki didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. The nurse held the baby out to him; and Loki hesitated. He had never held a baby before. Oh, but he wanted to. He studied the position of the nurse's arms, and held his out like so. She placed the child slowly into his arms; and Loki was afraid his legs were going to give out. He looked at Thor at the sound of his voice.

"She is beautiful, Loki." Loki looked at his new daughter; his tears spilling onto her blanket.

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said. He looked up at Emmeline, who was lying still and breathing heavily, tired from seven hours of giving birth. He carried the baby over to her and she smiled.

"Look at her Emmeline," he said. "She's gorgeous." Emmeline cried as well when she took the baby girl into her arms. Loki heard Thor and the nurses leave; giving them some privacy. Emmeline looked up at Loki.

"What should we name her?" she asked. Loki thought. He looked at his daughter and thought of he and Emmeline's lives before this moment. One name entered his mind.

"I think…we should name her Sigyn," Loki replied. "It means victory. And this is our greatest victory so far, don't you think?"

"Sigyn," Emmeline echoed. "Yeah. I like it. She's beautiful…she has your eyes!" Loki smiled.

"And your hair," he said. Emmeline smiled up at him and he kissed the top of her head. Sigyn made a small gurgling noise and Loki looked at her; her tiny hands balled into fists, looking at her mother in wonder.

"Let's see if I can figure out how to feed her," said Emmeline. "Help me?"

"Of course," Loki replied, his eyes never leaving his precious new daughter.

* * *

Emmeline had to stay in the healing room for two days after giving birth to Sigyn so she could recuperate, and once she did, she took her baby down the corridors of the palace. She was headed to the throne room. Sigyn was swaddled in a fluffy red blanket, and she was looking up at Emmeline and making the most adorable baby sounds.

"Mmm!" said Sigyn. Emmeline smiled down at her.

"I know! I know baby; you wanna tell me all about it?" Emmeline cooed in a high-pitched voice.

"Mmm!"

"I bet you do, cutie pie!" Suddenly, Emmeline heard rapid footsteps down the hall; somebody was running. She concluded that it was Loki by the way he called out:

"EMMELINE!"

She turned around and Loki came to a stop and let out a huge sigh of relief, putting his hands on his knees.

"Whoa, Loki are you okay? Why are you panicking?" Loki breathed heavily.

"Oh good, you have her, thank Valhalla!"

"Sigyn? Loki, don't worry so much. You're going to hurt yourself." Loki stood up straight.

"I know, but she's just so fragile, and new, and perfect, and helpless…I feel like I need to put her in a protective box." He put his head on Emmeline's shoulder and looked down at baby Sigyn. She smiled.

"Is Daddy being funny?" said Emmeline. She kissed Loki on the cheek.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Loki.

"To see your dad. I figured he'd want to see his new granddaughter," Emmeline replied.

"Granddaughter. Wow, he's so old," said Loki. Emmeline laughed.

"Hey don't be criticizing, you're like what, 2,000?" Loki smirked at her.

"That would be 1,752 thank you very much." Emmeline laughed and a silence passed between them as they walked down the grand hall.

"Do you think she got any of my powers?" Emmeline asked Loki.

"I suppose we'll find out," he replied. "And if so, we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands."

"Thor will have to be our babysitter."

"Are you kidding? Thor? He's an oaf."

"I thought you guys made up!"

"That doesn't mean he is not an oaf."

Emmeline smirked and they entered the throne room. Odin was all the way across on the other side, sitting on his throne. Emmeline approached him and bowed.

"Allfather," she said. "I thought you might want to meet your new princess." Odin's mouth turned up in a subtle smile and he stood up. He left Gungnir at his throne and he stepped down to look at his granddaughter. Emmeline handed Sigyn to Odin and he looked down at her.

"Her name is Sigyn," said Emmeline.

"She reminds me of you, Loki," Odin said, not looking up from the baby. "When I found you in Jotunheim." Loki looked at the floor, and Emmeline grasped his hand. "You were so small, so beautiful. And you smiled all the time." Odin handed Sigyn back to Emmeline and smiled at her. "She is a fine baby. A perfect mix of the two of you."

Emmeline smiled at Loki. She had noticed that Sigyn had his eyes. It was hard to miss. They were wide and they shimmered so bright it was blinding. Those two sparkling emerald orbs looked up at her and she couldn't help but smile.

When they returned to Loki's chambers, Emmeline lied Sigyn in the crib that had been fashioned for her by the Royal seamstresses while Emmeline was pregnant. It was soft and it was adorned with Loki's colors of green and gold. Emmeline climbed into bed with Loki and he put his hand on her face.

"I love you," he said, and kissed her hand. "You're so brave."

"I love you too Loki," she said.

They lied there in bed together for a while; Emmeline couldn't stop thinking, and she supposed Loki was worrying.

"I think I want to take Sigyn to Earth so she can meet my friends," she said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," Loki replied. "I think it would be wise to raise her on both planets, so she will know the customs of both."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. …Wow. We're parents now. We have a lot of work to do. Like seriously, no more Tom-foolery. This is a big-time job."

"Tom-foolery?" Loki looked confused.

"Yeah, you know, shenanigans. Hijinks. Monkeyshines?"

"What?"

"Mischief!"

"You could have just said that. See, this is what I'm talking about. Sigyn can learn all this confusing terminology."

"When should we take her?"

"Perhaps in a few weeks when we are comfortable enough with her to travel. I'm nervous about the effect the bifrost will have on her."

"You're right. Okay, we'd better establish this now. Who's on poop duty? Are we taking turns, or is one person getting the job?"

"I think it would only be fair to take turns. You first."

"No way, you first! I pushed her entire eight pound body out of my you-know-what; I think I deserve a break!" Loki laughed.

"I suppose you're right," he said.

Emmeline fell asleep with her head on Loki's chest; like she did every night. However, she knew they would not get to sleep for long. They had a new baby now. Their lives were about to get real.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Hope you liked it! I have never really given birth before or even seen it for that matter (Because I'm not really the appropriate child-bearing age. I'm not the pregnant teenager type. I'm not even the go-out-and-party type. This is about as wild as I get. I sit here and write and watch Frasier.) Anyway, so I just went off of what I knew, and I hope it was okay! If you have any questions/suggestions, let me know! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: I know this has taken a while to come out, and I'm sorry! But when I posted the first chapter, I still had no idea what I was going to do with this story. Luckily, now I do. :) So here in this chapter we have some plot development, yay! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Thor hadn't seen his brother more than twice for a week and a half. Sigyn occupied much of Loki and Emmeline's time, and on the times Thor did see Loki, he could tell he was exhausted. Thor was walking through the halls of the palace, on his way to meet Sif and the Warriors Three when he saw someone lying on the ground. When Thor got closer, he recognized it as Loki. He rushed to his brother and knelt down to him.

"Loki, Loki! Brother, are you alright?" Thor said, shaking Loki's arm. Loki stirred and opened his bloodshot eyes, looking at Thor as if he was confused. He shook his head and came back into reality.

"Thor…yes, I'm alright…I think I just fell asleep. I was supposed to be getting something for Emmeline. She's feeding Sigyn…" Loki sat up and Thor put his hand on his shoulder.

"You need some sleep, brother," he said. Loki stood up and Thor stood up with him.

"Soon enough," Loki said. "I suppose my legs will give out and I'll collapse; I'll sleep then." He gave a sarcastic smile. Thor smirked.

"You just did," he said.

"Oh. I suppose I did," Loki said, as he continued back down the hall. Thor bid him goodbye and continued on his way as well.

When he reached the training room, he was surprised to find that his friends were not sparring. They were all huddled together, talking about something. Thor shouted at them as he entered.

"My friends, why are you not sparring? Is there trouble?" he asked. His friends turned to him, serious expressions on their faces. Sif looked down and back up at Thor. He became nervous. "What has happened?"

"It's the Allfather," said Sif. "He has contracted a disease."

"What disease?" asked Thor.

"We do not know," said Fandral. "But he is very ill."

"And when were you going to tell me?" said Thor, worry building up inside him.

"We were talking about just that when you came in," said Sif.

"Where is he?"

"He is in his bedchamber. But Thor…we advise that you do not see him. The nurses say it is contagious." Thor looked at the ground. His friends were acting very serious; it must be a grave illness. But Thor had to see him. What if his father were to never get well?

But first he needed to tell Loki.

Thor left his friends in the training room without another word and hurried down the halls to Loki's chambers. Before he arrived, he could hear the baby Sigyn's crying. Thor knocked on the door and Loki opened it with an exhausted look on his face. He immediately put his arms around Thor.

Thor was taken aback; that was not characteristic of Loki at all. But he understood when Loki said in a small whimper: "Help me." Thor chuckled, but then remembered why he had come.

"I need to speak with you," Thor said. Loki looked up at him and back at Emmeline. She was bouncing Sigyn up and down, trying to get her to stop crying. She had the same look of exhaustion on her face.

"It's okay Loki," she said. "Go talk to Thor, I'll get her to go to sleep soon enough." Loki followed Thor back into the hall.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Father. He has fallen ill. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three say that we should not go see him." Loki looked at Thor with an emotion he couldn't place. Loki hesitated, then spoke:

"Is this illness…serious?"

"…I believe so. Sif and the Three were quite sullen when I questioned them." Loki looked down at the floor for a moment.

"If we cannot see him, how are we to know if he is…alright?" Thor said nothing. He didn't know what to say on that matter. "I have to take Emmeline and Sigyn away."

"What?" Thor said.

"Sigyn cannot get sick; she is a baby, and Emmeline cannot either. Her immunities are down from her childbirth. I cannot risk them becoming ill." Thor knew Loki was right.

"Where will you take them?"

"To Midgard I suppose. It's safest there…I'll work something out Thor."

* * *

Emmeline had just put Sigyn down for her nap, _finally_. The baby was now sound asleep in her crib, and Emmeline was exhausted. She thought maybe she'd have a nap too. Just then, Loki entered the room from talking with Thor in the hallway. He slowly closed the door behind him and Emmeline held her finger up to her mouth to remind him to be quiet.

"You finally got her to sleep?" he whispered, quietly sitting on the bed with her. She nodded.

"Finally. She likes it when you sing to her." Loki smiled and looked at his daughter sound asleep in her crib.

"She's beautiful," he said. Emmeline held his hand. She could tell Loki felt as if he was about to explode. He felt so much love and emotion for their daughter that he did not know how to express it. It was not in his nature to be maternal or nurturing in the slightest; but he loved her all the same. So much, that he wasn't sure what to do with her.

"What did Thor need?" asked Emmeline, as soon as she remembered to ask why he'd yanked Loki into the hallway. Loki's expression became solemn and he looked down. "What is it?" Emmeline noticed there was something wrong.

"Odin is ill," Loki replied. "…Very ill."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I do not know; but we are not allowed to see him. The nurses say he is extremely contagious."

"Well what is it? What does he have?"

"They don't know. All anyone knows is that he is sick and it is a particularly dangerous illness."

"You mean…he could die?" Loki paused for a moment.

"Yes. It is serious." Emmeline put her hands on Loki's leg in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I want to take you and Sigyn to Midgard. Both of you are especially vulnerable and I do not want to risk either of you contracting this disease."

"But what about Odin? You can' t leave him here to die!"

"He doesn't need me; Thor is here."

"I'm not going to drag you away from your dying father Loki. And plus…if Odin dies and you are gone, Thor will be king." Loki said nothing. "If the worse should happen, you have to be king Loki. It's your destiny, remember? I know you haven't lost your tendency for mischief." Loki tried to smile.

"It _is_ rather hard to keep being so good," he said. "But I cannot let you stay here and I'm certainly not sending you down there with Sigyn by yourself!" Emmeline sighed. They were at crossroads.

"What should we do?" she thought out loud. Loki thought for a moment.

"Heimdall can see into the future on occasion. If we could ask him if Odin's sickness will be a danger to Sigyn we can figure out what to do then." Emmeline nodded.

"That's a good idea."

"So she likes it when you sing?" said Loki with a smile.

"Yeah," Emmeline said, smiling as well. "You should try it. She would love for you to sing to her." Loki shook his head.

"Oh no, I do not sing," he said. Emmeline smirked at him. Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound came from her stomach and she looked embarrassingly up at Loki.

"That was awkward," she said giggling.

"Are you hungry? Emmeline you need a break. I'll watch Sigyn; you go tell the servants to get you something to eat. I can be trusted with my own daughter I believe." Emmeline smiled; she thought it was sweet that Loki wanted to spend time with Sigyn.

"Alright," she said. "You two have fun; I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hello baby," Loki said, peering into his daughter's crib. She was sleeping soundly; her tiny chest moving slowly up and down and her hands balled into fists above her shoulders. Loki wanted to hold her; cradle her against his chest where he knew she would always be safe. He gently ran his finger down her cheek; she was so soft.

But at his touch, she stirred. Loki had forgotten how cold his hands always were. He scolded himself and hoped she wouldn't wake up. However, she wiggled and eventually opened her eyes, starting to cry. Her cries tugged at something in Loki's heart. He instinctively wanted to pick her up and hold her close to him; do anything that would take away her tears. So he did just that. He lifted the small baby from her crib and set her feet on his lap. He held her vertically and looked at her.

"I'm sorry darling, please stop crying. I didn't mean to disturb you," said Loki. Sigyn wailed. Loki held her on his chest, with her facing over his shoulder. He stood up and bobbed up and down; he had seen Emmeline do that. "Alright, stop crying now my dear Sigyn. You are safe." She still cried. Talking to her was doing no good.

Loki sat back down on the bed and cradled her in his arms, looking down at her. He sighed; knowing what to do. Loki rocked Sigyn back and forth and began singing softly:

_Hush now my darling_

_ Please do not cry_

_ No one will hurt you tonight_

_ Daddy is here and I will keep you safe_

_ For now and the rest of your life_

_ I'll keep the monsters away_

_ I'll watch you laugh and play_

_ You'll never be scared_

_ Remember I'm here_

_ For now and the rest of your life_

As Sigyn calmed down and began to drift back into sleep, Loki kept singing to her until her eyes closed:

_Go to sleep little one_

_ No danger will come to you_

_ Deep in the night_

_ I will be here for you_

_ Watching you grow in your joys and your sorrows_

_ For now and the rest of your life_

When Loki had finished his song, Sigyn had fallen fast asleep once more. He smiled down at her and gently laid her back in her crib. He whispered softly to her:

"I don't usually sing, so do not tell your mother. She'll never let me hear the end of it."

Frigga had sung that same song to Loki when he was little. He could remember her soft, soothing voice when he was scared or lonely as a child. Sometimes she would sing it when he had told her of Thor's bullying. Although instead of "Daddy", she had said "Mommy". Frigga had always made him feel better when he was discouraged. At this particular moment he wished for her. She would have loved Sigyn and Emmeline.

Loki smiled at his sleeping daughter and lied sideways on his bed, eventually falling asleep himself.

Emmeline had come back later that night and immediately joined Loki in bed. She was as exhausted as he was. He wrapped his arms around her and let her lay her head on his chest.

"How was she?" asked Emmeline sleepily.

"Angelic," Loki replied, keeping his eyes closed. "Goodnight Emmeline."

"Goodnight Loki."

* * *

The next day, Loki and Emmeline decided that they were going to talk to Heimdall. They needed to know if they had to take Sigyn away, and what was to come of Odin. Emmeline hoped Heimdall would know; he couldn't always see into the future. But she also feared the worst. What if Odin would die? Emmeline didn't know exactly where Loki stood with him at this time, but she knew he would not be happy about his death regardless.

Emmeline walked beside Loki with Sigyn in her arms, on their way to the observatory. Loki looked straight ahead, walking with an aura of power about him. He always did. Emmeline wondered why she was the only one that seemed to see it.

"Are you nervous?" asked Emmeline. Loki looked over to her.

"About what?"

"About what Heimdall is going to say. I'm kind of nervous to be honest. What if Odin is going to die? I like that guy. What if he sees something else bad, like Sigyn getting sick?"

"I doubt that Heimdall will be able to see Odin's death," Loki replied. "Heimdall has a blurry vision of fate. He can see every soul, but only on occasion can he see their future. It is only with luck that he will be able to tell us anything. I wouldn't worry darling."

Emmeline walked on; Loki's words lessening her worry a little. When they reached the observatory, Heimdall was standing at his post with his hands on the golden sword. Loki and Emmeline approached him.

"Ah, what can I do for you, my friends?" he asked.

"We have come to inquire about Odin," Loki said. "I need to know if I am to take Emmeline and Sigyn elsewhere for their safety. We ask that you use your ability to see fate and tell us what is to come of Odin's disease."

Heimdall did not move. He hadn't moved since they'd come in. His eyes were still in space, watching over all the souls of the nine realms. He stayed silent for a moment. Loki waited patiently, apparently used to Heimdall's silence before giving an answer. Eventually, the gatekeeper spoke:

"I am unable to see Odin's fate. However, his disease will sweep the nine realms. It will be a great plague, of evil intent."

"Evil intent?" said Emmeline.

"Yes. This is not a natural illness. It is born from an evil source that I cannot place at the moment. It is dangerous for you, but your child is immune."

"How is Sigyn immune?" asked Loki.

Heimdall turned his head to look at Sigyn, and stepped down from his post. He walked over to Loki and looked at him.

"Reveal your Jotun form," he commanded. Loki obeyed. Heimdall reached for Sigyn and Emmeline handed her to him. He placed her in Loki's arms, and she began to turn Loki's dark blue shade.

"Oh my God," said Emmeline, her hand on her mouth. She smiled and looked at Loki, who seemed equally surprised. "Loki, she's like you!"

"She has inherited the power of the Frost Giants. She cannot contract any illness that is not of the Jotun race," said Heimdall. He looked at Emmeline. "But you must go. If you stay here, you will suffer the disease as well."

Emmeline shared a look of fear with Loki, for they both knew that this plague would alter their world.

* * *

**So, any thoughts? I want to know what you guys think! Also, if any of you were wondering, I wrote Sigyn's Lullaby myself because I didn't know of any good ones I could use (and let me tell ya, writing lullabies is _hard_) and I don't know if it's any good, but I was just saying that so if you wanted to sing it to your own little ones, you can use whatever tune you can come up with because it isn't an official lullaby. :)**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note: I am SO SORRY once again for the wait! I got a job that I go to after school so my time is cut even shorter. But on the bright side, Chapter 3! ;) Honestly, this isn't one of my best chapters. It's kind of a filler chapter, before something actually happens in the next one. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Loki insisted that Emmeline not leave their room until they could depart to Midgard. He didn't want to risk her contracting the plague for anything. He brought her food and things for Sigyn. He could tell it was getting tiresome for her and promised that they would leave soon. The only reason they hadn't left right away was that Loki needed to discuss matters with Thor.

Loki knew that he might never see Odin again. He knew he would die. He also knew that it might be years before he ever returned to Asgard. Therefore he needed to give Thor the proper goodbye.

Loki made his way to the banquet room where he knew he would find Thor this time of day, consuming all of Asgard's kitchen like a glutton. When he entered, his prediction proved true. Thor was sitting at the table with Sif and the Warriors Three ripping meat off of a large piece of mutton.

"Good day, pigs," said Loki as he approached the table. Thor turned.

"You call us pigs do you?" he said. "Do you not eat your midday meal?"

"Yes Loki, your tongue is quick for a man so thin!" chimed Sif. Loki glared at her.

"I am not _thin_. I am fit. I do not consume meat like an angry Frost Beast."

"Oh yes, it must have slipped our minds," said Fandral. "You prefer the thistles in the garden!" The warriors roared with laughter and Loki scowled.

"Now, now," Thor said to them. They quieted; Sif still chuckling into her hand. Thor turned back to Loki. "What is it you have come for, brother?"

"I need to speak with you on matters of my leave," said Loki, not looking at Sif. If he did he would surely want to kill her. Thor stood up and Loki followed him into the hall.

"I assume Heimdall has told you of my taking Emmeline to Midgard for her safety?" asked Loki.

"Yes," said Thor. "Will you be coming back?" Loki looked at the ground, deciding to be honest with his brother.

"I don't know."

"What about Father?" Thor said.

"What about him?" Loki replied. There was nothing he could do for Odin's fate, and although he felt a small amount of pity for Thor—a _very_ small amount—he had no obligation to his adoptive father; not in his mind.

"He may die when you are gone," said Thor, his voice almost breaking. Loki said nothing. "At least tell him goodbye before you leave."

"He doesn't care to hear from me," said Loki. "My leaving will at least give him some peace before his death."

"Loki, you know that is not true!" Thor scolded. "You are going to go to him and tell him you love him if it is the last thing you ever do for him!" There were tears in Thor's eyes and Loki looked at him and swallowed. He looked down, unable to look Thor in the eyes. Loki had never seen Thor cry or show any kind of real emotion before. He wasn't sensitive like Loki. It disturbed him to see Thor in such a state.

"Fine," he murmered quietly. "I will speak with him."

"Nothing but good things!" Thor demanded, trying very hard not to let his tears spill over his face. "I will not have you breaking our father's heart the last he hears of you!" Loki scowled up at him.

"I said fine!" he snapped. It was hard to keep his newfound softness for Thor when he was continuously being a brute.

Loki turned and left his brother standing there. He was only going to tell him goodbye and now Thor was making him talk to Odin. Nicely. Loki had nothing to say to the Allfather.

Loki entered his room and sat on his bed in a huff. Emmeline smiled when he came in.

"Loki there you are, I—what's wrong?" He looked at her.

"Nothing," he said, his hard expression growing softer at the sight of her.

"Loki, be real. We're married with a child; I know you. And I know when you have beef with someone. So what's up?" She scooted beside him and sat with her legs crossed. He gave her a small smile. She was right; she knew him.

"Thor wants me to speak to Odin before we leave," he said.

"That's no biggie," said Emmeline. "Just say what you feel. Let him know you love him and that you know he loves you. That's the most you could do for him, I think."

"But…it's not that simple," Loki said. "I can't just…'say what I feel'. I don't feel anything."

"Yes you do. And even if what you feel isn't good, tell him you love him anyway. When something like this happens, you sometimes have to do what's best for the other person. And that, in and of itself, is an act of love."

Loki thought Emmeline wise at this moment. She knew a lot about love. Of course, most women did. But Loki didn't. All he knew was that he felt it for Emmeline and Sigyn. But Odin? Did he love Odin? He shuddered at the thought of the word 'love' associated with him. Perhaps he didn't then. However, in all honesty; he didn't know.

Emmeline put her arms around his neck and looked at him.

"Just do what you feel is the right thing, okay? For me and Thor. And quick, because I can't stand much longer in this room." Loki knew she was right, and felt a nervous sensation run down his spine at the thought of talking to the Allfather. He looked down to the floor.

"I will go tonight," he said. He had to get her out of there, before the disease reached her.

Loki leaned forward and kissed Emmeline softly. She smiled and shifted herself to sit in his lap. He put his arm on the small of her back.

"Emmeline…is Sigyn asleep?" he asked, breathing into her hair.

"Yes," she replied. "She's been tired today, from all the fussing she did yesterday."

Loki smiled and pulled Emmeline into him. She put her hands in his hair and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"I'm going to take you away from here," he whispered. "You and Sigyn; I'm going to give the both of you everything." Emmeline's lips found Loki's, and they stayed there, unmoving without a breath. Loki lifted his lips from hers and pressed them down again, his hands gripping her hips.

They lied on the bed and Loki kissed her for a while. But eventually they fell asleep, Emmeline's head on his chest.

* * *

That night, Loki stood outside the door of Odin's bedchamber, trying to think of what he was going to say when he entered.

He supposed it would be easier to talk to him now, since he could not respond. The nurses had informed Loki that the disease had caused the Allfather to fall into the Odinsleep once again. This was frightening; they feared he might not awaken. But Loki knew that even when he was in the Odinsleep, Odin could still see and hear everything around him.

Loki slowly opened the door to Odin's chambers and closed it behind him. Odin lay still in his bed; sleeping soundly. Loki sat by his bedside and looked at the Allfather, expressionless. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, no sound coming out. He closed his eyes and sighed, and opened them again.

"Thor…told me to come here and speak to you," said Loki. "I am taking Emmeline to Midgard because she is in danger of contracting this disease. Heimdall says it will be a great plague. Therefore I do not know when or if I will see you again. So…if this is truly goodbye, I suppose you should know…" Loki paused. In all honesty he had a hundred things built up in his head to say to Odin, but he couldn't bring himself to say any of them.

He sat there in silence for a while, staring at his hands folded in his lap.

"…I really tried, father," Loki whispered. "In the beginning I was really trying to make you proud. I—I thought I could prove to you that I could rule better than Thor. But…I just can't be like him; I can't be who you want me to be. I am not Thor, I am _Loki_. I am not a hero, I am a king. And despite my behavior now, I only ever strived for your approval. You loved Thor better, and I know you did, as much as you denied it. But I suppose that makes sense, given that I am of Jotun blood and not Asgardian. But you know what Odin, I want to know why!

After all that I've done, why didn't you ever at least humor me? You always treated me less than Thor, when there was no reason for ever doing so! I grew up thinking I was inferior to that brute you love so much. You know I should have let the Other slice off your head when I had the chance…But I did not. I grew up with respect for you as my father and as my king, and all I ever wanted was to receive some respect back in return. It is your fault that I am the monster that I am; it is not my Jotun blood!"

Loki stood up and looked at Odin with fire in his eyes; the old man still sound asleep in his bed.

"You put me in _prison_ for the crimes I have committed on _your_ behalf! And another thing; how is it that whenever I need to speak with you about something of importance, you always fall into the damn Odinsleep! It seems that you are trying to avoid me; so you don't have to deal with the emotional turmoil I would certainly impose upon you! I bet you regret the day you took me from Jotunheim. You _curse_ that day on your every waking hour don't you Odin? …_Well so do I_."

Loki turned away from the Allfather's bed and tightened his fists at his sides, clenching his teeth. The anger that had boiled up inside him was now melting into some other emotion he could not place. He turned back to Odin's bed.

"Do you even know why I still try, Odin? Why I still struggle with the darkness that consumes me? Why I am here and did as Thor said?" Tears welled up in Loki's eyes. "Because you're my father, dammit! And now you're dying! And I haven't done one thing to make you proud of me yet!" Loki slammed his hands on the footboard of Odin's bed and gritted his teeth together, trying with all his being not to let his tears fall. He knew Odin could see him, and he would not show weakness.

He let himself fall to the ground and leaned against Odin's footboard, where his father couldn't see him. He sniveled a little, and slowly stood up and sat back in the chair at Odin's bedside. He thought of Emmeline's words; _when something like this happens, you sometimes have to do what's best for the other person_. He sighed and looked at Odin.

"Goodbye Odin," he said, standing up. He approached the door and looked back. "I sincerely hope you recover."

And with that, Loki left.

* * *

Emmeline sat on Loki's bed, watching him sleep. He had come in that night with an exhausted look on his face, and she could tell he had been crying. He flopped on the bed and said nothing; just simply curled up and fell asleep. Emmeline didn't ask him any questions and she didn't plan to. It was an emotional experience for him and she felt that it was his right to keep it in his own heart.

He was adorable when he was sleeping; Emmeline figured that's where Sigyn got it from. Sigyn was sleeping as well. She had turned into a much better sleeper; Emmeline sang to her often and rocked her back and forth and it put her right out.

Emmeline couldn't sleep. She was so sick of being stuck in Loki's room; it was almost driving her insane. It wasn't good for Sigyn to stay in there for long periods of time either. But Loki would not let Emmeline leave, for fear of her contracting Odin's disease. She understood, but she wasn't even going into his room, how would she get it? She had to get out. …She had to at least open the door and breathe. The longer she sat there in silence, the more anxious she got to get out of the room.

She was going to die if she didn't get out _right now_.

Emmeline stood up and approached the door, looking back at Loki to make sure he was still asleep. Could she do it? She was only going to go out and breathe for a couple seconds; certainly he wouldn't wake up before she got back. Emmeline took one last look at Loki and slowly opened the door. She tried really hard not to make it make noise and succeeded for the most part. She slipped through the opening swiftly, closing the door as carefully as she had opened it.

She leaned on the door and took a deep breath. _Thank God_. Now she was just going to stand here and breathe for a while and go back in the room. …But she did not want to go back in the room.

As she stood there, taking in the spaciousness and clear air of the grand hall, she heard footsteps coming from her right. She turned and saw that it was Thor. He sped up and approached her.

"Emmeline, what are you doing out here?" he asked. "Loki wishes to keep you inside."

"I know, but I just…I can't take it any more in there. I feel like if I stay in there one more minute I'll die. I just had to get out for a while. Don't tell him okay?" Thor smiled.

"I will not tell him. But you must be careful alright?"

"I will," said Emmeline with a smile. "And you know I'll miss you when we leave."

"I will come and visit you on Midgard," Thor said. "Perhaps I can even see Jane."

"You'll be welcome," Emmeline replied.

"How is Sigyn?" asked Thor.

"She is sleeping much better," Emmeline replied, lighting up at the mention of her precious daughter. "Loki and I just adore her. You'll have to visit a lot so she can get all excited when you come over." Thor smiled, but Emmeline caught a glimpse of a shadow behind it. Odin's illness frightened Thor, and she could tell. Why shouldn't it? He loved Odin; of course it would devastate him.

There wasn't much hope for Odin's survival, and Emmeline knew it. Everyone in the kingdom had already accepted the fact that their King was terribly ill and fated to die. It wasn't set in stone, but that was what all the people thought. It devastated the entire kingdom.

A silence passed between Emmeline and Thor; Emmeline the first to break it by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't lose hope Thor," she said. "Odin is strong." Thor turned serious and looked at the floor and back up at Emmeline.

"Thank you Emmeline," he said. "…Did Loki speak to Father?"

"Yeah. I think he…I think he said what he wanted to say." Thor nodded. "How about we go for a walk in the garden? I need to see the sun."

Emmeline and Thor made their way to the royal garden and strolled through the flowers. Sadness was in the air and it was binding both of them. If someone were to join them in the garden, Emmeline thought, they would feel it too. Thor was upset and afraid for his father, and Emmeline was upset about leaving both of them. They eventually sat on a bench next to the rosebushes (or the Asgardian equal).

"…We'll be back, okay? I just…feel really bad about leaving all of you guys with all this." Loki had not told Thor that Odin's disease would turn into a plague, and Emmeline didn't either. He didn't need to know. But nevertheless, she felt terrible; she felt like she was throwing them under the bus and running away.

"Do not feel discouraged sister," said Thor. "It is important that you stay safe."

Just then, Loki busted into the garden, Sigyn in his arms, and huffed when he saw Emmeline.

"Emmeline! What are you doing?! You are required to stay inside!" he exclaimed. Emmeline sighed, saying nothing. Loki saw the strain on her face.

"…We're leaving," he said finally. Emmeline looked at Thor. He smiled at her and she gave him a hug.

"Walk with us to the observatory," she said.

Emmeline and Loki gathered a few of Sigyn's things and Loki swaddled the sleeping baby girl, careful not to wake her. The three of them walked to the observatory, and Heimdall was there waiting for them.

"We're ready to leave," said Emmeline.

"So soon?" asked Heimdall. "You will be missed here in Asgard."

"I have finished my business here," said Loki.

"Very well," said Heimdall. Emmeline looked at Loki and saw that he was a bit sad about leaving as well. She put her hand on his face.

"It's going to be okay," she said, although she wasn't so sure herself. Loki nodded and they both said goodbye to Thor.

"Come visit us and keep us posted!" said Emmeline. Thor smiled.

"I will," he said. He turned to Loki. "I hope to see you soon brother." Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder as a sign of affection and Loki tried to smile.

"So do I," he said, and Heimdall opened the bifrost. Loki held Sigyn to his chest and Emmeline held on to both of them, so they could keep the baby in the middle. They didn't want the bifrost shaking her up too badly. Emmeline saw Thor wave at them as the rainbow bridge swept them out of the kingdom of Asgard.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**A Word On Loki's Character**: I know that it may come across that I'm making Loki too soft, and that may as well be, but I just want to note that my interpretation of Loki is not a heartless monster. I think that's a wall he puts up so he won't be hurt anymore, by his family or anyone else. He's afraid of appearing weak because he's tried for so long to be strong. And I also think Emmeline softens him a little. Not on purpose, (that would be too Mary Sue-ish) but she draws him out of his shell a little more, you know? I think some people forget all the sweet moments we have with Loki in the movies. Remember in The Dark World how gung-ho he was to fly the ship when Thor let him take the wheel? And remember how he didn't even betray him in the end? (I know he faked his death, but seriously I think he could have still done that and betrayed Thor, but he didn't. I mean let's be real; Loki loves Thor. If he wanted to kill him for real, he would have already.) The reason I'm saying all of this is because this is my interpretation of Loki, and if I am making him too soft by even these standards, please let me know (in a polite way, no flames please). I have just noticed that a lot of people portray Loki a lot meaner than I do, and so I was just stating my reasons for the difference in my opinion.

Also let's not forget the beautiful new comic series Marvel is producing right now, Loki: Agent of Asgard. It is so awesome, so if you haven't read it, do it right now. But yeah, the whole series is about Loki coming back because he wants to change. See? He's a decent guy deep in there. He just has some stuff going on and it spiraled out of control.

Thank you so much, and sorry for the long note! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's Note: Although way overdue, Chapter 4 at last! This chapter is a teeny bit shorter, but hopefully you won't notice it much. ;))**

* * *

Chapter 4

The bifrost dropped Loki, Emmeline, and Sigyn right in front of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. After Emmeline and Loki had a mini freak-out over whether Sigyn was okay from the bifrost or not, (she was) Emmeline noticed this. She looked up to the sky.

"Thanks Heimdall!" she said. Just then, Sigyn started crying. Loki held her up and pressed her forehead to his.

"Don't cry beautiful one," he said. "We won't do that anymore for a while now." Only she wouldn't stop crying. Emmeline took her; and with a mother's instinct, knew what she wanted.

"She's hungry," she said, and Loki looked around.

"There is nothing to conceal you with, so I will put an illusion over you when we enter S.H.I.E.L.D. You may feed her there."

"Are you sure?"

"You doubt my magic?"

"…I guess not," Emmeline replied, pulling her shirt down to nurse Sigyn. She and Loki began walking toward the building.

"We should make a grand entrance," said Loki with a mischievous smile. "Let us see if I can remember this spell." When they had approached and stood in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D. entrance, Loki opened his palms and placed them facing each other, forming a small green orb of magical energy in between them. Emmeline marveled at the sight.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" she exclaimed.

"I've had my scepter for so long I haven't needed to use my own personal skills. But I was once known for being the most skilled sorcerer in all of Asgard."

"Cool beans! That makes me wonder what else I don't know about you." Loki smiled at her and then thrust the glowing green energy orb at the door of S.H.I.E.L.D. It ate right through the metal, creating a gigantic smoking hole. Loki and Emmeline stepped through. Loki threw his arms out.

"I thought I'd let myself in," he said with a smile. Emmeline smiled too; Loki loved a show. That made her want to say something cool.

"We're back, bitches!" she yelled. She turned to Loki. "Was that good?"

"Marvelous darling," he replied, and they made their way past the office they had busted into, leaving all the employees stunned. Emmeline suddenly became self-conscious of the fact that she was still nursing Sigyn, but remembered Loki's illusion. When they were walking down the hall, Sigyn finished eating and Emmeline had Loki lift the illusion.

"They're going to be so excited to see you," Emmeline said to Sigyn. The adorable baby girl had her fingers in her mouth and smiled when Emmeline spoke to her. Loki led the way down the hall, although Emmeline probably knew the way better than he did.

When they had reached the conference room, Emmeline found that the Avengers were there, talking and laughing with each other. It had been so long since she had seen them; she wanted to run up and give them all hugs. Natasha stood next to Clint, whom Emmeline hadn't seen since Loki had put him in the hospital; Cap was sitting at the table listening to the conversation; and Tony was standing next to Dr. Banner, arms crossed and a familiar humorous smirk on his face.

"Well well well," said Loki as he and Emmeline entered the room. The Avengers' attention was immediately diverted to them and they smiled. "If it isn't my favorite mortal fools."

"Do I see a baby?!" exclaimed Tony, walking over to Emmeline as she entered. Emmeline smiled at him.

"Her name is Sigyn," she said. Tony took her in his arms.

"Sigh-gin? A little unorthodox, but I can deal. I think I'll call her Toni. With an I." Emmeline laughed; she had missed Tony's quips of sarcasm and humor. She kissed his cheek.

"I missed you guys," she said.

"We missed you too," said Dr. Banner, coming over to give her a hug and marvel at the new baby. Clint came over too, and made a funny face at Sigyn, making her laugh. He gave Emmeline a hug as well.

"Oh my gosh Clint, it's been forever! I haven't seen you since Loki put you in the hospital!" she exclaimed. Clint chuckled.

"Yeah! I missed ya," he replied. Loki stood in the corner with a hand on his hip.

"Isn't anyone happy to see me?" he asked dryly.

"Oh hi Loki," said Natasha quickly. Loki smirked.

"What brings you back here, Red?" asked Tony, handing Sigyn to Clint. Emmeline sat at the table with all of them; Sigyn in Clint's lap.

"There was a little…situation in Asgard," said Emmeline, her smile fading.

"A plague," said Loki. "We wanted to bring Sigyn here to keep her safe; which is why we are here. Our stay is going to be indefinite; therefore we are in need of your assistance."

"What kind of plague? What happened?" asked Captain America.

"Odin contracted some kind of disease," said Emmeline. "We went to Heimdall to see if it would affect Sigyn, and he told us it would be some kind of plague, but…more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"He said it was 'of evil intent'. I don't really know what he meant; but it was enough for us to move Sigyn."

"What do you need?" asked Dr. Banner. "We'll do our best to help you, right guys?"

"Of course," said Tony. "You know, I could give you a place at Stark Tower if you need it; I have plenty of extra rooms and such."

"I'd hate to ask you to do that for us—"

"—No, really. It's huge; Pepper and I don't mind at all. Tell you what; I'll get you guys settled in there and we'll see about getting you your own place."

"Oh my God Tony; thank you so much!" exclaimed Emmeline, throwing her arms around him. Clint held Sigyn up off of his lap and looked at them.

"Um, I think she peed on me."

* * *

"And this is it," said Tony, opening the door to Loki and Emmeline's new quarters. "It's like a guest-apartment thingy I had built in for occasions like this."

Tony had just given them a tour of Stark Tower, and Emmeline was so grateful she almost felt bad. However, she couldn't shake the feeling of sorrow she felt for leaving Odin, Thor, and the people of Asgard alone. She felt like they had just bailed out, like a bunch of cowards. She knew Loki only wanted to protect her and Sigyn, but…she just wanted to be there with them. She didn't even get to tell Odin goodbye. Emmeline snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Loki's voice.

"Emmeline darling, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry; what were you saying?"

"You just looked a bit distant and upset."

"I'm fine."

Tony showed them the rest of the guest apartment, and stood by the door and crossed his arms.

"Alright, that's all folks. Call JARVIS if you need anything, and remember that you're on the seventeenth floor and I'm on the thirtieth. I'll see ya on the flip side." With that and a final thanks from Emmeline, Tony left and shut the door behind him, leaving Emmeline and Loki to their own.

"I suppose we should first acquire something that Sigyn may sleep in," said Loki.

"Cool, we'll get to go to the baby store! But we'll need money. And some normal guy clothes for you. You can't go out looking like that." Loki furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong with me? I wear this all the time."

"I know, but if you go parading around here like that, people will think you're weird. Comic-Con isn't even going on, so it will be double weird." Loki sighed and crossed his arms.

"Very well."

"I'm sure I could ask Tony for help to get into my bank account; because I've literally been absent from the world." Just then, the voice of JARVIS chimed in.

"I can access your previous account, Miss Collins. I can also ask Mr. Stark about clothing for your partner." Emmeline smiled and looked at Loki.

"Okay, cool! Thanks JARVIS!"

JARVIS did his job retrieving Emmeline's money for her. She had quite a bit; she was an Avenger previously, so she was financially well off. As for the clothing, Tony lent Loki some of his. Loki was not very excited.

"What is this 'Black Sabbath'?" he asked.

"Only the best band ever," Tony said. "Don't ruin that shirt."

"Thank you so much Tony; you're really helping us out," said Emmeline.

"No problem Red," Tony replied, taking a drink of his Triple Mocha Latte. "Just doing my philanthropist duty. Plus, you're like my daughter/niece twice removed or something." Emmeline chuckled and playfully punched his upper arm. He started to snicker and sputtered. "You made me inhale whipped cream!"

Emmeline and Loki borrowed one of Tony's cars and went to Babies R Us. Loki looked around, very intrigued at everything, and Emmeline looked at cribs.

"I like this one," she said. "It has padding on the sides so she won't bump her head at night." Loki was paying no attention. "Loki, hello?"

"Midgard fascinates me," he said distantly. Emmeline rolled her eyes and tried to lift the box that held the crib she wanted. She wasn't strong enough. But she had other options rather than pure brute strength. Could she…?

Emmeline summoned her power of the Reality gem and lifted the box with no effort, with just the lift of her finger.

_Cool, telekinesis!_ she thought. Loki heard it when their wrists glowed; their Mark of One Soul activating with the use of their thought sharing. It grabbed Loki's attention.

"That is rather interesting," he said in wonder. Many people in the store were freaked out, some were amazed. But Emmeline paid them no mind. She "carried" the box and a few other baby items she needed to the check-out counter. The cashier was stunned, to say the least.

She swallowed, and brought out her handheld scanner. Emmeline hovered the items above the cashier, and she cowered under them as she scanned them. Emmeline gave her a sweet smile and paid graciously. The cashier was only able to wave her goodbye; too stunned to say anything. Emmeline smiled to herself.

"Sometimes it's fun to freak people out," she said aloud. Loki smiled at her.

"You just keep giving me reasons to love you more," he said.

That night, Tony was helping Emmeline and Loki get situated into their apartment when he got a phone call from his business phone.

"Yeah," he answered. His face immediately turned serious. Emmeline became concerned. "What do you mean? …No, I haven't seen him since before he got sick." Who was sick? Emmeline was prepared to ask Tony what was going on when he finished his conversation. "Are you sure? …Okay, I will. Yeah. I'll be right there." He hung up.

"Who was that? What's wrong?" asked Emmeline. Tony put his hand behind his neck.

"That was Banner. Something's wrong with Fury."

"What do you mean?"

"He got sick about a week ago, and has been out of the office ever since. Apparently he came back today, but he's not the same. Banner says he's acting like a zombie. I'm going over there, are you guys coming?"

"Yeah. Can we bring Sigyn?"

"Sure."

* * *

The four of them rushed into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Sigyn in Loki's arms. That was where he liked her to stay. That was where he felt she was safest.

He and Emmeline followed Tony into the S.H.I.E.L.D. research room, where Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff were standing over Fury, who was sitting in a chair.

"What's the damage, Doc?" asked Tony.

"Look at him." Loki stood behind Emmeline and looked at Fury. Banner was right; something was wrong. Fury sat up straight with a blank look on his face. It was as if he was looking right through everything in front of him. His eyes were empty, and his face was expressionless.

"He's acting like some kind of robot," said Agent Romanoff. Tony approached Fury and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey Eye Patch," he said. "Red came to see you. And she brought her new baby." Fury sat motionless. Tony looked at the others. "Yep. He's screwed up. What happened?"

"We don't know," said Dr. Banner. "He just came in like this. He didn't even say he was coming in; but apparently he's not sick anymore…or maybe it's escalated into delusion."

"Nick…" Emmeline said, looking down at him. "Are you okay, you're really freaking me out." Fury stood up, his expression—or lack thereof—unchanging.

"I do not know what you mean," he said, and walked straight out of the room.

"So he is functional," said Tony.

"Yeah, but he's screwed up," said Banner. "I don't know what happened to him, but we need to find out. We can't let him go on like this; that is not Fury." Heimdall's words flashed in Loki's mind.

_It will be a great plague…disease will sweep the nine realms…_

"When Fury was sick…what were his symptoms?" asked Emmeline, hearing Loki's thoughts.

"I heard he could barely move," said Romanoff. "He was so fatigued that he had to sleep almost all week. The last day he was here, he was really weak too. His hands were shaking and he couldn't pay attention to anything; it was like he wasn't even here."

"…Well shit," said Emmeline.

"What is it?" asked Banner.

"The plague has started."

* * *

**I know this story has been going a little slow, and there hasn't been as much Loki/Emmeline as you all would like, and I thank all of you for being troopers. But finally, things are going to start happening now, and there is plenty more Loki/Emmeline to come. So stay tuned for the next chapter, and feel free to leave a review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note: Get ready guys. This one's a doozy. Hopefully you'll go, "What?! and "OMG." So enjoy, and let it begin. ;))**

* * *

Chapter 5

Emmeline sat on the couch of her and Loki's apartment in Stark tower with her arms wrapped around her legs. Loki stood behind her. He had just put Sigyn to bed in the crib he and Emmeline had assembled without a word. They had not spoken since they had left S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki and Emmeline both knew that what Fury had was the same thing Odin had. But neither of them knew it would spread so quickly. Loki could tell Emmeline was upset. Her head was on her knees and she had had a sullen look on her face all afternoon.

Loki came up from behind the couch and knelt in front of Emmeline. He put his hand in her hair and stroked it back.

"Emmeline…" he said. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything all afternoon." She lifted her head from her knees and Loki got up and sat next to her, still playing with her hair.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked. Loki smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh Loki, you are so handsome and smart; I am so happy to be married to you," he chimed. Emmeline smiled weakly. Loki pressed his forehead to hers.

"Don't be discouraged," he said, not knowing exactly what to say.

"It's funny; almost a year ago we thought we'd saved the world. Now it looks like it's ending and we can't do anything about it."

"Emmeline, do not think that way. Nobody has died. And we do not even know for certain that what is wrong with Fury is the same thing as Odin."

"Heimdall said it would sweep the nine realms! So even if it isn't, it will be! And it's starting with my friends…" Emmeline started to cry. Tears filled her eyes and fell onto the couch as she closed her eyes and Loki held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and put his face in her hair. He blinked back tears of his own, at the sight of Emmeline's sadness.

"What if…what if they all die, Loki? What if they all become robots like Fury? What if Odin gets like that? Everyone will be gone…and Sigyn…her world will end before it's even started."

"Emmeline listen to me," said Loki. "The world is not ending. I understand you are afraid; so am I. We have a daughter now that we have to protect. And I'm sure you still have those female chemicals running rampant in your brain from when you carried Sigyn. There is no need to be upset. We can worry when it is the proper time; but that is not now. The thing to do now is to calm down, alright?" Emmeline sniffled.

"You're right," she said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's probably hormones and shit. …I'm sorry Loki; this is stupid."

"No, it is not stupid. I love you, and I don't like seeing you unhappy." Emmeline laid her head on Loki's chest.

"I love you too," she said. Loki kissed her neck and inhaled the scent of her hair. "You're so good to me." He held her close and Emmeline found his lips with hers. Loki put his hands on her face and returned the kiss with a gentle passion. He wiped the remaining wetness from her eyes with his thumb and she sighed, leaning into him.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Loki in between kisses.

"Yes," Emmeline replied. She pressed on his chest as she kissed him. Loki lied down on the couch and let Emmeline lie on top of him. He kissed her softly and slowly, breathing her. He could do so and want nothing more; he was so in love with her.

They were interrupted by Sigyn; the baby had woken up. Loki looked at Emmeline and they both sighed.

"I will get her," Loki volunteered. "You look tired."

"Thanks," Emmeline said, kissing him quickly before he got up.

Loki entered the bedroom, where Sigyn was lying in her newly assembled crib, crying and breaking Loki's heart in the process. He bent over her and lifted her into his arms, holding her to his chest.

"Shh…" he said soothingly. He ran his hand up and down her back and she soon quieted. Loki sat in a rocking chair that Tony had given them, and lowered Sigyn so he could see her. She looked up at him in wonder. He smiled at her, and she smiled a toothless smile back at him. "I love you Sigyn," he said. "I will never let anything happen to you. I promise."

The baby made a small squeaking noise and raised her chubby arm, grasping Loki's hair in her fingers. She pulled it and shoved it in her mouth.

"Ow," said Loki, chuckling. Sigyn chewed on his hair, slobbering in it. "I just washed my hair, silly girl."

Loki watched his daughter with love, wondering how a monster like him could deserve an angel like her. She looked up at him with wonder in her wide green eyes, a fist full of his hair in her mouth. She made small gurgling noises and Loki felt as if his heart would explode. He could have sat there for hours with her.

But…no such luck.

Loki's attention was diverted from Sigyn as he noticed the world around him changing. The wall began bleeding first; the red liquid bursting out of it and running to the floor. Then the furniture and the floor dissolved, being replaced with black smoke and white shadows. Loki heard screams and ghostly murmurs around him. He held Sigyn close to his chest and stood up as Helheim materialized before him.

Loki was on alert. He had traveled between realms unintentionally and unknowingly, which could have only meant one thing: someone brought him here. His fear proved true when he heard the all-too-familiar growling voice behind him.

"So we meet again, Jotun Prince," said Thanos. Loki placed an illusion to hide Sigyn, and turned around. He held his daughter close to him, comforting her and silently praying she wouldn't make a sound. He was astonished to see not only Thanos standing in front of him, but the devil woman behind it all: Mistress Death, as well.

She was a tall creature; although she levitated slightly above the ground. Her feet—if she possessed any—could not be seen; rather, the bottom of her black dress looked as if it was dissolving particle-by-particle into thin air. Her skin was a very light, very soft and subtle green, and her diamond-shaped eyes were white gateways into a never-ending dark abyss. She wore a black headdress that protruded in all directions, like a spider-web on the back of her head, and her nails were long, black, and sharp. She glared into Loki's soul with her black orbs of eternal misery. She spoke; her words echoing as if there were two of her.

"I sense another soul with you, Loki of Jotunheim." She floated closer to him, extending her long, bony arm. Loki held his breath. "A young soul…your baby, could it be?"

Mistress Death swiped her hand through Loki's illusion, forcing it to dissipate. Fear stabbed Loki's heart as Thanos attempted to snatch Sigyn from his arms. Loki resisted, preparing to pull out his daggers, but Mistress Death put her arm in front of him, and Thanos took the baby from Loki. Desperation flashed in his eyes.

"If you hurt her, _I swear_ I will—"

"—Relax, Jotun Prince," said Mistress Death. "We will not harm your child; that is, if you cooperate." Loki could not take his eyes off of Thanos holding Sigyn. He didn't trust him; despite Mistress Death's words. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want?" he said with a sharp tone. Mistress Death smirked at him.

"You may have noticed a small change in the people around you, yes?"

"Are you referring to the plague? Was this your doing?" Loki glared at the ghostly woman.

"Mine? Of course not. It was your wife. She is the one that used the Infinity Gauntlet to raise Thor Odinson from the dead and opened a portal between the worlds of living and dead. I only played a minor part: possession of living souls." Loki didn't understand. He couldn't focus completely; most of his attention on Thanos and Sigyn.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"This is not a plague, as you speak of, Loki Laufeyson. This is a possession. With the portal between living and dead open, I can bring the dead back to life; my souls will take over your world! …And you will help me."

"I will not—"

"—You _will_. For we have found something." Mistress Death reached behind her back, conjuring up some kind of magical object, and brought forth in front of her the orange Time gem. One of the three Emmeline did not have. Loki heard Thanos snicker.

"You think that can make me do your will?" mocked Loki. "It's a glowing rock." Mistress Death laughed, a sound so sinister and frightening that it made the gods shiver.

"This gem can do things you cannot imagine. So tell us, Loki. Will you help us, or must we force you?"

"Just what is it that you want me to do?" Loki asked, curious about what this mission was, and why they were choosing him to carry it out. Thanos turned around, causing worry to rise in Loki's heart because he couldn't see Sigyn, and faced them again, holding some sort of scepter in his right hand. It was not like Loki's Chitauri scepter. This one appeared more ancient.

The staff part was made of a solid oak wood, polished finely, put not so much that it shined. The end was dull instead of sharp, and the head was the home of a large orange orb, with waves of a lighter orange swirling around inside it. The wood of the staff wrapped around the orb at four sides, holding it in place. Loki looked closely into the orange bowl. Thanos handed it to him, and when he touched it, his mind exploded with sounds of screaming and whispering. When the whispering was audible, it sounded like "Help! Help!" Loki, quite startled, dropped the scepter onto the floor.

"Those are the souls of the living and the dead," said Mistress Death, referring to the swirling in the orange orb as well as the noises. Thanos picked the scepter up and Mistress Death took it from him and held it in front of her. "This is Vaettir-Draugr. When pressed against a mortal neck, it absorbs a living soul out of a body and inserts a dead one. This is the builder of our army. And you, Loki, will be our soldier." She held Vaettir-Draugr in front of Loki and set it in his hands. He studied the scepter, and tried to ignore the screaming and whispering of the souls inside it. He glared up at Mistress Death.

"What makes you think I will do this?" he said, wondering why Mistress Death was so confident that he would cooperate. She smiled maliciously and held the Time gem in the air in front of her, floating above her hands. She spread her fingers and the gem began to glow and slowly manifest a flat contraption with numbers on it. When the gem had done its work, Mistress Death held the object in front of Loki. She smirked and in an instant—with one swipe of her arm—cut Loki's left wrist open.

He screamed and fell to his knees. The pain was sharp and stabbing; his own blood running onto the ground. Sigyn started crying at the sound of her father's screams of pain. Loki wanted to go to her, take her and run out, but Mistress Death roughly grabbed his bleeding arm and jabbed the flat object into the slit she had cut. Loki screeched and clenched his teeth. He wanted to cut his arm off, if that would make her stop. Anything.

When she had fully inserted the numbered object into Loki's arm, Mistress Death took a couple steps back and smirked at Loki writhing in pain.

"That, Loki of Jotunheim, is your life clock," she said. "When the time on it runs out; an electric bomb will go off and you will die. So if you want the time to live, you will do as we say. You will not tell your wife; you will not tell that Midgardian group of oddities; you will tell _no one_."

Loki managed to stand up, his right hand gripping his left wrist and his teeth clenched. He looked down at his arm, seeing the numbers on the object through his skin. They glowed orange, like the Time gem. There were twenty-four hours on the clock.

_So I have a day to live_, he thought.

"Every day you will be required to replace three souls, and if you meet that criteria, another day will be added to your clock," said Mistress Death. "But if you fail, the clock will run out. Do you understand?"

Loki understood. He had to possess the people of Midgard with Vaettir-Draugr, three mortals a day. That wouldn't be so hard. Who would miss them really? But Loki would not merely volunteer himself to be an aid to Mistress Death. All his deals came with a price.

"What is in it for me?" he asked. Mistress Death scowled.

"You do not die," she said. "That will be your reward."

"No," Loki sneered. "I am not a puppet! I make no agreements unless the outcome is favorable to me—"

Suddenly, Mistress Death lifted Loki up by his throat with one hand. Her eyes flared and she gritted her teeth.

"—YOU DARE TO REFUSE ME? You are nothing! You will do as I say or you will _die!_" Loki choked, trying to pry her fingers off of his neck. Her fingernails dug into his skin and he felt warm blood trickle down into his clothes.

She released him; dropping him onto the floor, his hands hitting the cold ground hard. Loki coughed and stood up, looking at Thanos to make sure Sigyn was still unharmed. Thanos approached him and shoved him back onto the ground. He bent down and Loki glared at him, daring him to drop his beloved baby girl.

"You fail to understand," Thanos growled. "We are not giving you a choice." Sigyn whimpered.

"Give her back to me," Loki snapped, standing up with Vaettir-Draugr in his hand.

"Give him his vile offspring," said Mistress Death. Thanos did as he was told, and Loki held Sigyn tightly, forcing himself to loosen his grip in fear of hurting her. Loki looked up, glaring sharply at Thanos and Mistress Death.

"I will do as you ask," he said. "But if you so much as _threaten_ my family…I will shatter this orb of souls, cursing them to aimlessly scurry around the Nine Realms for eternity. And your beloved dead will never be free."

Loki knew Mistress Death's weakness: the dead were like her children. If she cared about anything, she cared for her dead souls. And to roam the Nine Realms for eternity would be misery.

"You think I would give you a tool that could be broken? My dead souls reside in Vaettir-Draugr; I would not manifest it to break. I would not entrust it to you if it could possibly be shattered; do you think me a fool?"

"Well…"

"You should take care for your actions, Loki of Jotunheim," said Mistress Death, her eyes threatening him. "They could cost you greatly." She turned away from him. "Leave now. Your clock is ticking."

* * *

Just as soon as he had entered Helheim, Loki was back in Midgard, in Sigyn's room. He immediately put her back in her crib and kissed her head.

"I am so sorry my darling," he said. Sigyn struggled to keep her eyes open as she fell asleep. Loki felt terrible that she had been in danger in his care. But no use dwelling on it; she was fine now.

Loki then sought out a place to hide Vaettir-Draugr. He could not let Emmeline find it. He searched around the room, and discovered a small closet in which there was a loose board in the wall.

_What luck,_ Loki thought. He yanked the board slightly to the right, and slipped Vaettir-Draugr into the hole. Satisfied, he put the board back in place. No one would find it now. After Loki looked back at Sigyn, making sure she was sleeping soundly, he entered the living room. He was suddenly startled by a scream from Emmeline when he saw her in tears; Tony, Captain America and Hawkeye beside her. She ran up to him and he instinctively took her in his arms.

"Emmeline what's wrong?" he asked. She backed up and hit him on the chest with both of her hands, one of them holding a tissue.

"Where have you been?!" she exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Loki was confused.

"Darling I've only been gone for a few moments—"

"—You were gone for two days, Loki! _Two days_! I was hysterical looking for you; I had all the Avengers scouring the planet for you! And I couldn't find Sigyn either, where is she?!" Emmeline nearly sprinted to her baby's room when she found her sleeping calmly in her crib. Without worry that she would wake her daughter, Emmeline picked her up and held her close. She turned back to Loki. "Why did you do this to me?!"

Emmeline was a wreck. Loki didn't know what to say. Two days? To him it felt like less than half an hour. He stuttered, trying to think of something to say to her.

"I…I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know; I thought…"

"Well fine, then just tell me where you were!" demanded Emmeline, rocking Sigyn back and forth in the rocking chair.

"Heimdall summoned me to Asgard," Loki lied. "To inform me that the plague has come to Midgard, just as we feared."

"Why did it take so fucking long?!" she cried, standing up and leaning into his arms. Loki had forgotten how time differed in Helheim. It went much faster.

"I don't know love; perhaps there was a time lapse in Asgard. Those happen annually." They didn't, but Emmeline didn't know that.

"So Sigyn's okay? She's not malnutritioned or anything?" Emmeline said frantically, examining her baby.

"She's fine."

"What the Hell man?" said Tony, entering the room. "Red thought you vanished from the universe! I've just wasted 48 hours of my life. Not cool."

"My apologies for your squandered time," Loki replied sarcastically. "But it was a grave matter I was called for."

They had no idea how grave, and Loki was not going to tell them.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note: Yay, Chapter 6! Sorry to be so late; I do not have very much time on my hands right now. But I promise I'm working as fast as I can! ;) Also, when you get to the romantic scene in the middle I so graciously wrote in for you all, (I love those, don't you?) you should play the song "Breathe Me" by Sia, because it really sets the mood. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

That night, Loki lay awake in bed with Emmeline beside him. Her back was turned to him instead of their normal closeness; Loki's unannounced absence had agitated her to say the least. He felt terrible. Not because he had been gone, but that he couldn't tell her why. He was the God of Lies; he knew, but lying to her would be difficult. Loki didn't _want_ to lie to her.

He turned to his right and sat up, moving closer to Emmeline and putting his chin on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake. Loki moved his head to kiss her neck and put his hand on the curve of her waist.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "…Are you angry with me?" No answer.

Loki kissed her neck still, moving his hand up and down her side. He softly licked the side of her jawline.

"Please don't do this to me," he said quietly. "I'm just going to lie here and lick you until you stop being angry." Emmeline opened her eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me," she said. "…I'm not angry. I was just worried. That was not okay."

"I know, and I meant no harm," Loki replied. Emmeline shifted and lied on her back, facing Loki above her. She smiled weakly.

"I know." Loki looked into her eyes as he slowly brought his lips down to hers. She put her hands in his hair and his left hand danced around her side, the other behind her head. She brought her hand down to his neck, and Loki winced. Emmeline broke away and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, before she saw his neck. "Oh my God Loki, what happened?! Your neck is all bloody!" Loki put his hand over his neck to cover the scratches; although Emmeline had already seen it. He sat up.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm fine." Emmeline sat up as well.

"Loki, that did not look fine. Let me see." She reached for his hand and he turned away.

"No. Leave it alone, I'm fine."

"Loki, why are you being this way? Just let me see. What even happened? Talk to me." Loki stood up, getting out of bed, and turned his back to her.

"I _said_, leave it _alone_," said Loki, meaner than he had intended. "I do not want to have to tell you again." Emmeline was silent for a moment, then swallowed audibly.

"…Fine," she said, lying back down and pulling the blanket over her shoulders. "I don't know what happened in Asgard and you probably aren't going to tell me, but you better be less of an ass tomorrow." Loki said nothing. He bit his tongue; he wanted to explain, but he couldn't. Why was she so nosy anyway? Loki looked back at her; she looked to be sleeping now.

He exited the room, entering Sigyn's nursery. The baby was sleeping soundly in her crib. Loki made sure he was very quiet so he would not wake her. He made his way to the closet and pushed the clothing aside as quietly as he could. He hesitated as he looked at the loose board in the wall. He did not want to touch that _thing_. Every time he did, the screaming and whispering from the trapped souls was agony; the tortured spirits crying out to him in desperation for salvation from their prison of time.

But Loki had to do it.

He looked at his life clock, the orange numbers shining through his pale skin. The sight was disgusting honestly; dried blood all around the wound Mistress Death had created. He had 20 hours and 37 minutes. Could he exchange three dead souls for living ones with Vaettir-Draugr in that amount of time? Well of course.

Loki pushed back the loose board in the wall, Vaettir-Draugr's orange glow seeping through the gap. He lifted the magical tool out of its small chamber and gripped it firmly in his hand, wincing at the intensity of the souls' agony. He could feel their sorrow within him. It weighed heavily on his heart; Loki figured it must be an effect that Mistress Death had placed upon the enchanted scepter. It wasn't that Loki felt empathy for the trapped souls; he did not, but they were projecting their despair onto him with some sort of spell.

Loki tried his best to ignore the feeling as he closed the closet door and made his way out of the apartment, grasping Vaettir-Draugr firmly in his hand. Loki suddenly had a rush of fear as he thought of security cameras and the technology called JARVIS. They would see him. He quickly hid Vaettir-Draugr under an illusion and began walking down the hall.

Loki's muscles tightened when he exited Stark tower. It was cold outside. He looked around, trying to decide where to go. He did not want to make a scene, considering everything was supposed to be a secret; so he would have to find someone who was alone.

He suddenly spotted a young girl walking down the street. She looked to be about twenty, and she wore a bright red coat. Loki hesitated approaching her. She was so young, so pretty…but wait, when had Loki become so soft? He had to remind himself that he did not care about petty Midgardians, no matter how young and innocent they were. When the girl passed by him, he waited a moment and then began following her. He had to wait until he could take her somewhere no one else could see them.

As they walked on, Loki could tell the girl was becoming aware that he was following her. She began to walk faster. Loki quickened his pace as she did and when they reached an alleyway, he seized her. He put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the alley, slamming her against the wall. The girl's eyes were filled with panic and fear. She was trying to scream, but Loki's hand wouldn't let the sound escape.

"My deepest apologies," said Loki, revealing Vaettir-Draugr. "But fate is cruel, as you well know."

He pressed the orange orb of Vaettir-Draugr to the top of her neck, and her face changed. The orb glowed, and her eyes rolled back in her head and the veins in her face turned black and branched all the way down her body. When the transfer of souls was done, the girl fell to the ground. Loki backed away from her and smiled to himself. To look upon his victim, helpless on the ground, gave him an overwhelming sense of power. He loved it. He realized just how soft he had become. This was how he used to be, powerful and manipulative; the liar with truth in his eyes and the killer with the smirk on his lips. Loki left the girl there and once again hid Vaettir-Draugr as he exited the alley. She would wake up a different person. A living dead person.

Loki's next victim was a teenage boy, flipping some sort of a board with wheels at his feet. Loki had appeared and attacked him quickly. The boy had put up a better fight than the girl, but Loki had overpowered him easily.

When Loki looked at his life clock and seen that it had been a little over an hour, he knew he should get back to Emmeline before she realized he was gone. Loki didn't want to have to lie to her again. He would get another one later; he had plenty of time.

Loki approached Stark tower and almost made it to the door when he heard the voice of a woman.

"Loki, what are you doing out here?" He turned around to find Stark's female companion Pepper, sitting on a bench and looking at him for an answer.

"Oh, I was—well, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep. Are you okay? You look a little anxious." She got up and walked over to him. Shit.

"I'm fine. What business is it of yours?" She scowled at him.

"What were you doing, Loki?" she was suspicious of him. Loki could understand, to her he had been a threat and a villain. But now she would tell Stark she had seen him, and he would tell Emmeline. Loki couldn't have that.

"I really wish you hadn't asked me that Pepper," he said, revealing Vaettir-Draugr once again. Pepper's eyes widened and she backed away.

"What is that? I'm going to tell Tony!" she began to run, but Loki used an illusion to put himself in front of her and when she turned around he caught her by her hair. She tried to scream, but Loki grabbed her neck.

"Don't make this harder for me!" Loki yelled through gritted teeth. The same look of fear Loki had seen on the girl in the alley was now in Pepper's eyes. But Loki did not hesitate to press the orb of Vaettir-Draugr against her neck, sucking her soul into it and inserting a long dead one. She fell limp and Loki dropped her on the ground.

"You had better wake up soon, or Stark will worry." Loki turned away and entered Stark tower.

* * *

Emmeline woke up at three in the morning to Sigyn's crying. She moaned and flipped on her back. Loki's arms were around her and he was still sleeping. She gently lifted his arms and got out of bed, trying not to wake him up. She entered Sigyn's room and picked her up out of her crib.

"Shh, it's okay," said Emmeline soothingly. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked Sigyn back and forth until she and the baby were asleep.

When Emmeline woke up, Loki was taking Sigyn out of her arms and putting her back in her crib. Emmeline sleepily opened her eyes and Loki turned to her and picked her up and carried her to bed. He set her down gently and lifted the blanket over her. He got into bed beside her and held her against him.

"…I'm sorry," he said. Emmeline turned to face him and snuggled against his bare chest.

"I forgive you," she replied. "I shouldn't be so nosy I guess. You spoil me."

"No, I…I would tell you if I could." That woke Emmeline up.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Loki replied. Emmeline sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Loki…are you in danger? Because if you are, then you have to please tell me what's going on. If you aren't in danger, then I can respect your not telling me. But if you are, I need to know."

"No," Loki said. "I'm not; you need not worry." Emmeline believed him; he sounded sincere. And she had a feeling that whatever it was she didn't need to know if he wasn't in any danger.

"Good," she said, leaning back into him. "I love you." Loki's hands caressed Emmeline's back and he pulled her closer.

"I love you more," he whispered. He kissed her neck and Emmeline closed her eyes, breathing on him. His lips soon met hers and their legs intertwined. Loki's hands gently cupped her face and Emmeline's were in his hair. Their bodies pressed against one another, feeling each breath the other took.

Emmeline loved getting lost in him. He felt like heaven. His touch was gentle and his lips were soft. Loki could be aggressive and dominant, and Emmeline had no problem with that, but she also loved it when he kissed her softly and slowly. She felt his love then more than any other time. She loved even the subtle sounds he made; the way he sighed and the soft moans when she kissed him. It was in moments like these in which they became one. Emmeline wanted to be as close to him as she could. They clung to each other and Loki pressed his hand into the small of her back. She slipped her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor.

Emmeline ran her hands along Loki's chest and licked his neck. He flipped over onto his back and took her with him, sitting on top of him. He brought his hands to her back to unhook her bra and kissed her, gently nipping at her bottom lip. Emmeline let the straps slip over her shoulders and she tossed it to the other end of the room. She slowly wrapped her arms around Loki and he smiled as he kissed her. Emmeline tugged at Loki's pants until he let her take them off.

They said not a word to each other as they bonded together; they were so engrossed in one another that there was no room for words. The sweat on Loki's chest sparkled in the soft moonlight of the window and Emmeline closed her eyes and sighed in ecstasy. Afterward, Emmeline and Loki fell asleep together, huddled against each other.

* * *

When Emmeline woke up that morning, she went to go feed Sigyn and left Loki in the bed to sleep. She sat in the rocking chair and smiled down at her precious baby. Sigyn was beautiful. She looked like a perfect mix of Emmeline and Loki, with her fiery red hair and glimmering green eyes. Just then, Emmeline heard Loki's voice from the doorway.

"Does that hurt?" She smiled up at him and he came in and stood over the rocking chair.

"Not as much as it used to," she said. "Only when she bites me." Loki chuckled.

"You look pretty this morning," he said.

"Well you look freakin' awesome; coming in here without a shirt and everything," Emmeline replied with a smile. Loki smiled back and kissed her.

Later that morning, Loki had gotten dressed and he and Emmeline were playing with Sigyn, Loki dangling illusions of horses above her head and watching her laugh. Emmeline used her telekinesis to move objects and float them over the baby. She thought that was hilarious. They had her on a blanket on the floor in the living room. She could now sit up by herself. Emmeline made the blanket glow, and then it began floating in the air, with Sigyn upon it. The baby clapped her hands, and Emmeline laughed.

"What gem do you use for that?" asked Loki.

"Reality," Emmeline replied. "This Infinity Gauntlet thing is awesome. I'm sure I can do lots more stuff, but I don't really know what; I don't want to break anything or destroy anything either, you know? Just moving objects with my mind is already blowing me away."

"Perhaps you will surprise yourself one day," said Loki.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise above them. It was running.

"What's going on?" said Emmeline.

"I don't know."

"Emmeline! Loki!" yelled a frantic voice.

"Is that Tony?" said Emmeline. There was a desperate knocking at the door. Emmeline rushed to it and let Tony in. Worry was in every line of his face.

"Tony what's wrong? Are you okay?" said Emmeline. Tony shook his head.

"No, I—it's Pepper, she caught the disease you guys were talking about!" Emmeline was scared; Tony had never acted like this before. He was hysterical. Tears were threatening to spill over in his eyes and his voice was high pitched and frightened.

"What do you mean?" asked Emmeline.

"She-she just sits there with a blank look on her face, and when she says anything it's robotic. She said that she needed water and that was it. I don't know what to do." Tony was pacing the floor. Emmeline put her hand on his arm in comfort.

"Why don't you take us up to her?"

When Loki, Emmeline, and Tony reached the thirtieth floor of Stark tower, they saw Pepper sitting at the bar in the kitchen. She was sitting up straight, her eyes wide and empty of life. As soon as Emmeline saw her she knew she was gone. She looked at Tony. His tears were already streaming down his face. He wiped them quickly and sniffled, trying not to cry in front of his friends. He went over to Pepper and waved his hand in front of her face, only to receive no response. He hugged her, picked her up, and eventually he just sat there with his head on her shoulder.

Loki and Emmeline sat on the floor in the corner, all three of them in the room silent; the only one making noise was Sigyn gurgling in Loki's arms. Emmeline looked at Tony, his eyes red and puffy and sorrow etched into his face.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he said quietly. Emmeline stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the gesture. Emmeline began to cry as well. Pepper had been her friend too, and Tony was never so upset. Fury was already infected; now it seemed that everyone would be gone. It was like when they got the disease they just weren't there. Like they were dead but still breathing.

* * *

Loki sat in the corner, trying to fight his jealousy as Emmeline hugged Stark with empathy. He said nothing. He felt no guilt either. Pepper had been in his way, and he never cared for her much anyway. However, seeing Emmeline cry was a different story. He had caused it. He wished so much he could tell her why he was doing what he was doing, and they could work together to end the whole thing. But Mistress Death had him at the edge of survival. He could not risk messing up.

Loki looked down at Sigyn in his arms. She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"I know you may not understand now," said Loki, quietly so Emmeline and Stark would not hear. "But I _have_ to do this. I do not want to die and leave you without a father and your mother without a husband. I hope you understand when you are older. I do not want you growing up in hatred for me." Sigyn just put her finger in her mouth and smiled at her father.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! :) **

**And Shadow, to answer your questions, (I don't mind at all ;)) I am 17 and a junior in high school (which is kind of why I don't have a lot of time to write because I have school and work every day :/) and I actually haven't been able to get into Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, which is weird for me because I'm so quick to become obsessed with things like that, but I do like Potter Puppet Pals on Youtube if that counts for anything! Thanks so much for your reviews, I greatly appreciate you!**

**xD**


End file.
